Los Herederos de las Sombras
by CharlesLawliett-san
Summary: Kagamine Rin es heredera de uno de los ocho clanes del "legado de los olvidados" y por ende debe enfrentar muchas cosas, además de un molesto espíritu con complejo de gato que siempre está ahí para ella cuando más lo necesita. Muchas cosas le depara el destino mientras intenta descubrir quien asesino a sus padres, y evita que los demás herederos la maten. Posiblemente Rating: M.


**Hi, hola.**

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia y en si la historia misma.**

 **No es un RinxLen, aunque debo decir que ellos realmente tendrán una relación muy fuerte en esta historia.**

 **Sin nada más que aclarar, por favor disfruten de su lectura.**

* * *

 **CUIDAR DE TI ES MI RESPONSABILIDAD.**

Podía escuchar claramente el sonido del agua cayendo por todas partes. Escuchar la lluvia siempre había sido un pequeño placer de la vida que me había permitido descubrir un mundo aparte, donde podía pensar y tranquilizarme. Últimamente había mantenido el hábito de salir a los jardines de la mansión mientras llovía y dejar que las gotas empaparan mi cuerpo hasta que sintiera que todas mis penas se fueran con ellas, sobre todo desde la muerte de mis padres. Nunca se revelo del todo como fue que mis padres murieron, y la verdad dudo que a alguno de los ancianos del clan les importara, ellos lo único que querían eran un remplazo rápido y fácil de manipular que remplazara a mis padres. Así fue como mi adicción a la lluvia comenzó, debajo de ese manto frío y húmedo había algo que me mantenía prendada a él, quizá la tranquilidad en forma de perfume natural que aspiraba de las flores recién humedecidas por la lluvia o la textura de las gotas de lluvia besándome sin recato en los labios, realmente no lo sabía, pero algo de eso tenía que ser.

Camine descalza por el césped frío y húmedo en dirección de un pequeño invernadero donde a mi le había gustado cultivar muchas flores de distintos colores y fragancias que te invitaban a quedarte más tiempo ahí. Entre mientras la lluvia me susurraba que ella cubriría cualquier sonido que delatara mi ubicación de los residentes de la mansión. Avance sin miedo por el lugar sin fijarme por donde iba, llegue hasta una pequeña banca y me senté mientras veía unos rosales justo frente a mí. Recuerdo que a mi madre le gustaban mucho, no exactamente por su fama entre los enamorados. Su atracción, para mi mamá, radicaba en la importancia que poseían esas flores para el clan, pero por sobre todo; su color rojo. A mi mamá siempre le gusto ese color, recuerdo que hubo una ocasión en la cual le pregunté porque le atraía tanto ese color, ella me contesto: "Es el color del destino". Si, quizá tenía razón, era un color muy especial.

—La niña llorona regresó…—escuche una voz varonil algo melodiosa a mis espaldas, pero no gire a ver quién era, lo conocía muy bien—Nyaaa ¿Tú mami no te enseño a no entrar a propiedad ajena?—la voz se oía de muchos lugares a la vez—hmn… ¿la niña quiere llorar?—fue el colmo. Pero estaba equivocado, llorar era lo último que deseaba y sobretodo frente a él.

— ¿Aun sigues aquí? Pensé que un poca cosa como tú se habría marchado cuando su dueña también lo hubiera hecho—la presencia se carcajeo de mí.

—Estás equivocada Rin-chan, yo no tengo dueña—la voz se paseó a mi alrededor como si estuviera jugando conmigo—además tu madre era una simple amiga—

—Una simple amiga que te dio hogar y familia—le conteste un poco afligida. Sentí como alguien se posicionaba atrás de mí y envolvía con sus brazos mi cuello.

—Rin-chan… Yo no tengo familia…—su voz me estremeció y él lo supo pues pude imaginar su sonrisa detrás de mí—yo solo vengo y voy cuando me place, tu madre lo entendía ¿Por qué tu no?—jugueteó con mis cabellos entre sus labios muy cercas de mi oreja izquierda.

—Pensé que te gustaba que me preocupara por ti—dejo mis cabellos en paz y bajo sus manos hasta mis hombros mientras bajaba su rostro a la altura de mi cuello donde podía torturarme con el rencoroso contacto de mi piel con su respiración.

—No lo comprendes ¿verdad?, ni tu ni nadie lo comprende…—me dijo irritado y con molestia—solo tu madre entendía y ahora que se fue nadie podrá volver a entenderme—sentí que su voz se alejaba de mí; me asuste. Me gire dispuesta a encararle y me encontré cara a cara con esos ojos carmesí.

—Quiero entender, entenderte, realmente lo deseo—le dije ya si poder ocultar cuán dolida y desecha me encontraba—lo quiero, lo deseo—el me miro sorprendido. Sabía muy bien lo mal que me había hecho sentir la muerte de mis padres, pero para él, mi madre era su conexión con todo y con nada al mismo tiempo.

—Rin… te detesto, realmente te detesto…—sus ojos no se cristalizaron, pero su voz no le dejo mentir, estaba herido y confundido—te pareces tanto a ella, pero no eres ella…—sus ojos me miraron detenidamente, analizándome por completo.

— ¿Quisieras que fuese ella?—el negó sin pensárselo.

—Eso no la haría tan especial como lo era…-baje la cabeza a modo de autodefensa, que tan tonta podía ser como para querer remplazar a mi propia madre y todo lo que simbolizaba para él—y eso solo haría las cosas más difíciles—el levanto tiernamente mi cabeza para que le mirara, me sonrió como pocas veces él mismo se permitía sonreírme—Rin… eres tan parecida a ella y tan diferente a la vez, no podía estar más agradecido por eso ahora sé que podre cuidar un pedazo de ella, en el amor que dejo atrás en ti y mejor aún, es que eres tú y nadie más a lo que debo cuidar; mi tonta, desesperante y llorona niña humana—el beso mi frente como mi madre acostumbraba a hacer con ambos, me resulto tan admirable de su parte que se sincerara conmigo de ese modo y con ese acto tan cariñoso.

—Dime… mi mamá nunca dijo tu nombre ¿cierto? —pregunte algo despacio.

—Prefirió guardarlo y esperar a que llegara el momento, pero no paso como lo planeamos—me dijo como burlándose de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el destino con él, conmigo… con nosotros.

—Entonces hasta que llegue el día, serás mío y tu "nombre" seguirá siendo el mismo que siempre ha sido desde hace más de trecientos años; "Neko"—el me miro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Neko; espíritu noventa y seis del clan Kagamine, convocado por la antigua líder de los Kagamine: Kagamine Lily, y siendo heredado a su hija, líder más reciente de los Kagamine; Kagamine Rin—sus ojos adquirieron un tonto rojizo brillante mientras me miraba serio— ¿aceptas este contrato, rojo como la sangre, oscuro como la noche y doloroso como las espinas de estas rosas?—asentí calmadamente—siendo así, ahora me perteneces tanto así como yo te pertenezco, ahora soy tu sirviente meramente fiel a tu existencia.

—Y yo soy tu ama, solo puedes servirme a mí y a nadie más, solo puedes morir por mí y por nadie más… solo vives para mí y para nadie más—le dije mientras me acercaba más a él y acortaba nuestra distancia.

—Entonces que no sea de otra manera, desde ahora soy tu sombra y tu luz, tu espada y tu escudo; soy tuyo, Kagamine Rin—le mire por unos momentos.

—No te atrevas a separarte de mi lado… jamás—sentencie.

—Como digas Hime-sama o prefieres _**¿my lady?**_ —sonreí con su comentario.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para discutir eso—pase mis manos por su cuello y lentamente lo acerque a mí.

Nuestros labios se rozaron un poco haciéndome perder la cabeza, todo el día intentando olvidar los malos recuerdos que tenía y pensar que lo único que necesitaba era esto y nada más. Él se dejó hacer como que le ordenara. Intente profundizar nuestro pequeño beso pero era tan nueva en esto, en todo, en el contrato y en lo que se tratara de intimidad con él. Poco a poco se comenzó a alejar dando por sellado y confirmado nuestro contrato.

—No te ordene que te separaras—le dije viéndolo a los ojos directamente.

—Creo que por ahora eso es suficiente my lady—me dijo el con burla—y es mejor así, ya la están buscando por todas partes—lo que decía era verdad, la lluvia cesaba y con eso podía escuchar el caos que se armaba en la mansión—será mejor que regrese, no queremos que nadie se pregunte porque usted se encontraba "sola" aquí ¿verdad?—

—No, no queremos eso—gire en mis talones y me dispuse a salir lo más rápido de ese lugar, no sin antes decirle—no te separes de mí, quiero sentir tu presencia incluso dentro de la mansión—

—Como usted ordene my lady—el dio un paso atrás, mientras su figura se unía a las sombras del invernadero— _ **yo siempre estaré a su lado**_ —escuche decirle con la misma voz con la cual me había recibido justo cuando entre en su hogar.

Sin más me retire llevándome conmigo mi sombra y algo más dentro de ella.

* * *

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
